


Deb & The Disguise

by deadwife



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwife/pseuds/deadwife
Summary: Pure clown smut. Pretend there was an eighth loser, a girl named Deb, who returns to Derry along with all the others to face Pennywise again as an adult. It doesn't take long for Deb to run into Pennywise...





	Deb & The Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure trash. It won't really be like my other Pennywise fic, I mostly just wanted to write some smut. Just be warned, there are themes of self-harm and a mention of suicide. So please don't read if it might upset or trigger you! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Deb shoved into the hotel room, dropping her small carry-on to the floor with a loud thump. The room was all shades of beige, a decrepit double bed in the center with a small nightstand. A couple of framed paintings hung along the cracking walls, reminiscent of the kind bought at garage sales or thrift stores. It smelled damp and vaguely of piss, and the lights cast a sallow greenish tinge across the room.

“Not even a goddamn TV,” she muttered, slamming the door shut.

She took out a slip of paper from her back pocket, sank onto the bed and reached for the telephone on the nightstand. It rang three times before a vaguely familiar voice answered.

“Hello?”

“Mike, it’s Debra. Did I wake you?”

“No, actually. I couldn’t sleep. Are in you Derry yet?”

“I just got to my hotel room, safe and sound.”

“Thanks for calling. Thanks for coming,” He laughed uneasily. “You know I really feel bad that you’re staying in a hotel all alone. You sure you don’t want to stay here?”

“That’s very sweet Mike, but I’m fine here. I’m going to try to get a few winks, and I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Alright. Take care, Deb.”

“You too, Mike.”

Deb sat in silence minutes after she had hung up the phone, letting her situation sink in. She finally rose, and sauntered to the bathroom.  
She went to the mirror, pushing the dark hair out of her face to look at herself. The florescent lights in the bathroom made her skin look sallow, and made the already dark bags under her eyes even more prominent. She couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t have dark circles under her eyes. She applied concealer under them usually, but it did little to help. She may have been beautiful once, with a fresh freckled face, bright brown eyes, plump pink lips. The years of terror and sorrow had drained the youth from her face, leaving behind some woman she didn’t recognize—some crackhead with a tired stare and dehydrated skin.

Her hair was starting to get greasy, and her body felt sticky with the August heat. She stripped off her jeans and tank, considered hopping in the shower but figured she would just get sweaty again as she slept. She would shower tomorrow morning before meeting up with the Losers.

She hated to see them again. She wasn’t sure what she would tell them about her subsequent life. She could lie, but she wasn’t sure what she could say. Maybe she could tell them, tell them about the abusive boyfriends, about the hospitalization, about the suicide attempts, about all of the self-destructive behaviors that slowly chipped away her sanity. Or maybe she could just tell them she had been going to school, or had a nice normal job—a receptionist maybe, with a nice normal boyfriend by the name of Steve. Maybe Steve could be a mechanic.

She bummed around the hotel room for a while, restless, and finally decided if she couldn’t watch some fucking late night sitcom to keep her mind off things, she could get some fresh air. It was so hot she couldn’t bear to put her jeans back on, so she threw on a small summer dress and headed out into the night. It seemed like a shitty neighborhood, litter framing the sidewalks, graffiti decorating the dilapidated old buildings. But even as she received several whistles and long looks in her dress, Deb walked on fearlessly. Not bravely, just without fear. She didn’t feel much fear lately, didn’t feel much of anything lately. She pretended not to notice the attention, but a small secret part of her was shamefully pleased. It seemed pathetic, she was pathetic, but one of the few things that still gave her a thrill was sexual attention. The greedy stares and entitled grabs of strange men in clubs and on streets made her feel some semblance of excitement, of pleasure. Otherwise, she felt like the walking dead.

She walked to the nearest corner store, found all the snacks unappetizing, and settled on a pack of her usual cigarettes. She smoked a couple on the way back to her room.

When she returned, she felt unease crawl up her spine at once. She held her breath, listening. Nothing but the distant whizz of cars. She scanned the room from where she stood, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She had her wallet, her keys, her money, her luggage, and nothing had been taken. She checked the bathroom and found nothing but a spider creeping up the tiled wall. She came back out to the room, and standing in front of the bed was a man.

It took her a split second of pure panic to recognize him as Adam. Deb felt a surge of fear, and then anger, and then confusion.

“Adam? What the fuck?”

He stood with his hands hanging in Its pockets, his eyes fixed intently on her. He was wearing his same old grey hoodie, black jeans and the same red, busted Chuck Taylors. “Hey, baby,” his voice was soft like a feather, but it left her insides stinging.

“How--?”

He took a step toward her. “It doesn’t matter, Deb. What matters is that I’m here.”

She gazed at him in pure shock, not believing what she was seeing. She must be dreaming, or hallucinating—had she taken anything today? No. But it couldn’t be Adam—there was no way he could be standing here with her, in this hotel room. She studied him curiously, skeptically. It looked somehow as though he did not belong in his body, as if he was trying on an outfit that didn’t suit him—yet he wore his most typical clothing.

And the realization slowly crept over her as she studied him, that it was not Adam at all.

Not Adam. Not any man.

“Why are you here?”

He took a pause to look meaningfully into her eyes. “We have unfinished business.”

Deb knew to trust her gut, after all these years. She felt a fresh flame of fear, but also relief, and strangely… excitement?

On a strange whim, she ran to him. “Oh, Adam. I’ve missed you so much!” She threw her arms tightly around his midsection, laying her head on his chest. His arms snaked around her waist in return. He smelled just like Adam, almost, if not for the undercurrent of dank rot that brought a wave of nostalgia.

“I’ve missed you too. It’s been a while, babe.”

She pulled a way a little bit to look up at him. It was exactly like his face, down to every mole, every scar. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

He smiled. “Well, here I am.”

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, he looked almost undetectably alarmed for a fraction of a second, and then smiled back warmly. She wondered in the back of her mind whether Pennywise knew that she knew, whether it knew that she was playing along. She guessed she would find out soon enough. She went in for another kiss, this time running her tongue along his bottom lip. She felt the fear pumping through her body, felt it give her the energy and liveliness she had lost for so long. She waited for him to grab her, bite her, kill her, but he did none of these things. She was afraid of what he would do, but somehow, she longed for him to break out of character, to reveal himself and to hurt her, to kill her.

It took him a moment to respond to her deep kisses, but he did open his mouth, and his tongue emerged to greet hers. It didn’t feel like Adam’s kisses, in fact, she felt almost as though she was back in junior high trying to make out with Mike behind the bleachers—mouth lying open, tongue darting sloppily and unpredictably, and offensively wet. She took a strange kind of pleasure in this, as it validated her feeling of the intruder’s true identity, and it was a little bit humorous that It was a bad kisser.

She was shocked, however, when his hands came up to roughly squeeze her breasts. She let out a small yelp at the unexpected sensation. It was something she had always loved, and had asked numerous lovers to do, including Adam. She didn’t know whether It was gathering this from embodying Adam, or from reading her own thoughts.

She had already been a little bit turned on, but now she felt a demanding warmth spread between her thighs, and she let out a quiet moan. She grabbed the back of hiss head and pushed him into her kiss, lapping up and licking his inexperienced mouth with a revived hunger she hadn’t felt in ages.

“You should get on the bed,” she said, and she pushed him gentle down to sit.

He sat back, she kicked off her boots, and crawled onto the damp, molten hotel sheets. She straddled his lap and began to kiss him again, bringing her hips down to grind herself into him, and she was surprised to discover something stiff in his jeans. He massaged her breasts aggressively, tongue equally explorative as her own. She couldn’t tell if he was enjoying it, or whether if it was pretend.

She decided to find out. “Fuck me,” she whispered into his mouth.

His hand suddenly came to her throat, and suddenly she found herself flipped over on her back. He was on top of her, but she felt almost no weight—he must have been hovering, floating just above her body. Her heart was racing with fear or excitement, she couldn’t tell which.

His hands were on either side of her, and he buried his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. She wished he would use his hands on her—and as she wished for it, his hands suddenly came to her breasts again and gave them a hard squeeze. “You smell so good,” He growled in a low, primitive voice, sounding less and less like her ex. She let out a whimper—the throbbing warmth between her legs was making her restless. He began to sweep long wet licks along her neck, and began to suck so aggressively that she yelped. She began to fear that he would actually take a bite from her neck, but she loved neck bites. She let out small whimpers and sighs as he continued to suck and lick. He began to nibble, a little bit hard. Her underwear were soaked.

Heart racing, she felt a sudden urge to for It reveal itself. “Well, aren’t you going to fuck me,” she said after a pause, “Pennywise?”

Though she expected it, It’s face still startled her when It pulled away. The white clownish face was entirely demonic and inhuman, Its glowing amber eyes slightly adrift and staring intently into her wide ones, Its wet mouth pulled into a sinister grin.

Its voice was low and gravelly, sing-songey. “Debra, Debra, Debra. You dirty little girl. I wondered how long you would let this go on.”

“I was wondering the same thing.”

“Well you should know by now, Debbie, that I like to play with my food.” It leaned back into her neck and inhaled again. “And you are going to taste very, very good,” Its voice was a low rumble in her ear. She shivered, making It cackle.

He wrapped Its large, gloved hand around her neck, watching her face intently. “You like this,” It cackled “I think this is a first.”

Deb said nothing, just watched It and wondered what It would do. Her hips were bucking slightly. She was already so close, and It had barely even touched her.

He returned to the crook of her neck, hand still gripping it just enough so that she had trouble breathing properly. “Do you still want me to fuck you, Deb?” It growled.

She said nothing.

He snickered. “I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it.” It was up by her face now, Its nose just touching hers. Its breath, like cotton candy and rot, and saliva were both on her face. “Say it, Deb.”

“Fuck me,” she breathed.

“What was that?” It tightened its grip on her neck, making it even harder to speak.

“Fuck me, Pennywise!” She said as loud as she could.

It removed its hand from her neck, and went back to sucking on it, and its hands travelled down to her backside. It squeezed hard, digging its nails into her flesh. She was making all kinds of noises she couldn’t control, and she cried out loudly when It roughly spread her ass—just how she liked it, and it knew. Its bites were growing sharper and deeper, the skin felt raw, but she couldn’t tell whether she was bleeding from it or not.

It pulled back from her neck, and peered down at her breasts curiously. It moved its hands from her ass to her breasts. It gave her left nipple a hearty lick, and at her shudder, It took the whole thing in Its mouth and sucked. It was too rough and it hurt, but it only heightened her pleasure. It went to the other breast and took that in its mouth, and began quickly switching back and forth between the two, squeezing them the whole time.

Deb wrapped her legs around its waist, pulling It closer.

“Huh uh,” It growled.

“What?”

“I have a great idea.”

Deb felt something slithering over both of her arms, and would have jumped had Pennywise not been on top of her. There were ropes, moving of their own accord, tying around each wrist, and each ankle too, she realized.

“Much better,” It snickered.

Deb tried to move her limbs, but she couldn’t budge. “Not fair,” she panted.

“I think you like it. Actually, better idea!”

It pushed her legs up by her head, the ropes having instantly disappeared, only to reappear to tie her legs in place again.

Pennywise lowered itself behind her legs, and with Its entire tongue licked from the top of her ass all the way to her clit. She cried out desperately.

It repeated it a couple of times, slid its wet tongue into her entrance, and then again in her asshole. She had never been so desperate to come.

“Oh god, please,” she whimpered.

“Please what?” It teased.

“Please just fuck me!”

“Not quite yet. I’m having too much fun.” It put two gloved fingers into her, and watched as she threw her head back in pleasure.

It carried on like that for a while, fingering her, licking her, until she felt like she might explode. Finally, after what felt like hours, It brought its face to hers. Its mouth was wet with her own juices, and It leaned down for a rough, greedy kiss that felt more like a bite. It put Its hand around her throat, and reached down to do something she couldn’t see.

Then suddenly, it was fully inside her. She screamed—it was huge, and with such little warning she felt she couldn’t even take it. “Fuck!” She howled.

Pennywise showed no mercy. Holding down her throat and watching her face with a devious grin, It gave her long, deep thrusts. She found Its unblinking stare unsettling, she looked back at It, but found she couldn’t look into its prehistoric, merciless eyes for long, reminding her exactly what this thing was, so she just clenched her eyes shut.

It gave her a violent shake. “Look at me.”

She opened her eyes, glaring, and reluctantly looked into the abyss of its gaze. It grinned at her submission. Its pace quickened, and it was thrusting savagely. Its breathing was heavy and ragged, a low growl reverberating just below.

She was so close.

“Come on, Debbie” It rumbled, “Come for Pennywise and show him what a filthy little girl you really are.” It leaned in so its hot breath caressed her flushed face, Its drool dripping down onto her face in the hottest way possible.

After a few more thrusts, a ferocious, blinding orgasm rippled through her entire body, causing her to convulse and scream out. It lasted almost a full minute, and by the time it had passed, her body went limp. She opened her eyes to see Pennywise grinning wickedly at her. It looked very pleased, but the look on Its face made her feel dread.

“Filthy, filthy Deb.” It had stopped thrusting for a few moments, but then It began again, pulling her hips down to meet with Its thrusts. Her body was sore, but she dared not protest. Suddenly, the ropes around the bed loosened, and Pennywise picked her up easily so that she was straddling It once again, but it held all of her weight. It had one hand on her neck, one holding her ass with such a grip that Its fingers were prodding her asshole. With impossible strength, It slammed her up and down its cock as though she were nothing but a toy. It was panting now, and Its grip was so tight Deb couldn’t breath. Finally, after a few more brutal thrusts, It threw her down to the bed, where the ropes tightened again, and thick white fluid came spurting out on her face. She shut her eyes, and felt it cover her entire face, raining down her breasts and onto her stomach. When it was over, she opened her eyes, and Pennywise was hovering over her with the smuggest look. It put Its dick up to her lips. “Clean it off for Pennywise.”

She opened her mouth slightly, and It stuck Its dick all the way down to her throat, making her gag. It took it back out, and put it back into Its silken pants. Her eyes stung from all the cum.

It sat on her legs and crossed Its arms, dragging Its eyes all along her face and her body, admiring Its work. She was tied up, legs spread, with bruises forming all over her body, her neck red and bleeding from Its bites, and her entire face and upper torso was covered in massive amounts of cum. It gave a low chuckle.

“Well, that was fun. See you next time.”

And with that, It was gone before her eyes. She was stuck there, tied up, with no one who would return to help her get out of the ropes.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
